Cheaters
by K762
Summary: Cat gets caught in a web between Jade and Beck, Will she have to choose or will she be left with none?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY YAAAAY!

p.s this story doesn't follow the episodes!

* * *

Chapter 1

I remember the exact day it all started, when I wasn't in this situation. We were in class and Jade had been extra mean to me, she told me she hated my hair and my clothes and that I was stupid. She is my best friend and when she said that...it really, really hurt. I went home and cried and completely forgot that Beck was coming round to study with me. When I opened the door, my makeup was all down my face and as soon as I saw him, he wrapped his big arms around me and took me up to my room, and talked to me.

"You're not stupid, Cat" Beck smiled, taking his hand up to my face and moved a stray hair out of my eye

"But, I am, I never get anything right" I sighed, tears fell from my eyes again

"The only thing you're doing wrong is being friends with Jade, she's too tough for an sweet girl like you" He wiped away one of my tears

"Why are you her boyfriend? If you think she's mean?"

"I...I don't know, it's just normal now, I can't imagine my life without her even though she may get on my nerves, I love her"

"Oh" I looked to the floor "She said I was ugly today, she's never called me ugly before"

"You're not ugly Cat, you're...beautiful" Beck lifted my chin up and I looked up at him, we brought our faces together and our lips touched, his were soft and amazing and I wanted to kiss more but as soon as his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, I separated us.

"Beck" I whispered, our lips still close together, my breathing was fast and heavy "We can't"

"I know" He smiled, bringing our lips together again, sending goosebumps through all of my body. "What Jade doesn't know won't hurt her"

He pushed me down so he was on top of me, stroking his hand up and down my arm, I tried to stop myself from making any noise but a moan escaped my mouth, making him smile into the kiss. I loved this. This all seemed so right, but I knew it was wrong.

"Beck" I pushed him away "I can't do this Beck, Jade is my...my best friend" He leant down and lead kisses, all the way down my neck and back up, making me moan again.

"When has she ever been nice to you?" He said, in between kisses "She's not your best friend Cat, you deserve so much better"

"I do?" I asked, looking up at him

"You do."

-2 WEEKS LATER-

Being secret friends with Beck was fun, but really hard. We had to sneak around and we hardly got to see each other, which sucked, but I couldn't have Jade find out. I was walking down the corridor, and as I was just about to go into a class room, a hand grabbed mine, dragging me into the janitor's closet and slamming the door behind us. In a flash, Jade was in front of me, we were centimeters apart from each other.

"Cat, you've been ignoring me all of this week, what the fuck have I done wrong?!" Jade's voice sounded almost desperate

"Nothing Jade, I didn't mean to ignore you, sorry" I tried to turn myself round and leave but she spun me around again

"Cat...I'm...sorry" She looked down to the floor "The other week...I was really harsh, It was totally out of order" She babbled on, i've never seen Jade like this

"It's okay Jade, I didn't think anything of it" I lied. I felt so bad, terrible in fact.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway...You look really pretty today Cat" Jade lifted up my chin so our eyes met

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden...Do you want to borrow money?" I said, suspiciously

"No" She whispered "You can't tell Beck"

"I can't tell Beck wha-" She cut off my words with her lips, grabbing my chin hard and pushing our lips together, I gasped into the kiss. Why was Jade kissing me? I pushed her away gently, my head was spinning and she had a smile on her face "Jade?"

"I'm sorry" Jade eyes widened "Remember when we kissed? At the sleepover for a dare? Well, I've been thinking about it since then, and you've been killing me Cat, I haven't stopped thinking about you!"

"I...I thought about it a lot too Jade" I admitted, because it's true, I had.

"And..I've been mean to you because, I didn't want to admit my feelings to you, I can't believe I'm even telling you all this, You turn me into such a loser"

"You're with Beck?"

"I was hoping, we could just keep this our secret? For a while until I get used to it? I can't break up with Beck right now, Cat, I just cant! I understand if you don't want to do this...to Beck, I understand but-" I interrupted her with a kiss, if anything I was doing them both a favor, they obviously needed a break in their relationship, without actually breaking up, I was the perfect thing to fix it!

"I won't tell Beck" I smiled, I suppose this would be fun.

* * *

HMMMMM, please let me know what you thought you this and comment if you want me to post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiii, Thanks for the comments:) Keep them coming please, I realllyyyyy appreciate them!3

p.s how perfect is the cover photo?! ANYWAY...

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, I was actually nervous to come into school. I had hardly slept last night. What if one of them found out? I would be in so much trouble and loose both of my best friends. But I couldn't reject them now, I had let it go on for too long with Beck and I couldn't say no to Jade. Speak of the devil. As I turned the corner, my heart stopped, they were against a locker, sucking each others faces off. I immediately turned the other way and ran into the bathroom, I could just stay here all day! Then, I wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Cat?" Shoot. I had been found already. I turned around and Jade stood in the doorway "Why'd you run off?"

"I'm uh...on my period" I lied and she laughed, coming into the bathroom and pushing me into one of the stalls

"That's a shame" She pouted, placing kisses on my neck, I was breathing extremely heavy and only became aware of it when Jade had to stop and ask if I was okay

"Calm down kitty, we won't get caught" Jade soothed, running her hand through my hair "You do want this, don't you?"

"Yes! I just...i'm nervous! You make me nervous Jade" I innocently giggled, fluttering my eye lashes and biting my bottom lip "I don't think i'm a very good kisser"

"I'll teach you" Jade smiled and held my face gently, placing her lips on mine, softly and then more intense.

"I guess we'll have to practice a lot" I giggled, wrapping my arms around her waist.

-After School-

I sat on my bed, I had managed to keep myself a distance from Beck, so I didn't have to deal with him today. I missed him though, I know he missed me because he's called me at least twenty times. On the twenty first time, I answered.

"Hiiiii" I answered innocently

"Cat, why weren't you answering my calls?!" He shouted

Because I wanted to keep you waiting "My phone was downstairs, Sorry"

"Can I come round soon?" he sounded desperate

"Sure! See you soon" I put down the phone and two minutes later the door bell rung, I ran downstairs and Beck was there already "How did you get here so fast?!"

"I was waiting outside until you said I could come in...is that weird?" He rubbed his neck, blushing

"Yes" I giggled "But cute, quick come in before anyone see's!" I dragged him inside, kissing him softly.

"You looked amazing in school today, even Tori was eyeing you up" Beck laughed

"No one was eyeing me up, Beck"

"They were! I almost punched Sinjin! I kinda got a little jealous"

"You don't need to be jealous Beck, I'm aaaalllll yours" I pushed him back on the sofa and straddled his lap, placing kisses on his lips, I pretended to be nervous, shaking as I touched him

"Why are you so nervous?" Beck asked, kissing me again

"I just get nervous...kissing you, you make me nervous Beck!" I repeated the same that I had said to Jade, yes it felt wrong but it got a good result

"Don't be nervous Cat, You're an amazing kisser" He kissed all down my neck, causing me to moan "I'm so lucky, to have you Cat" You have no idea.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream or something?" I asked Beck, pulling away

"You don't know how much I do, but you know if people saw us they would think things and it would for sure get round to Jade" He sighed "But, I have an idea" He jumped up "Come round to my house tomorrow, Jade's out of town with her mom, so there's no chance of getting caught"

"Okay!" I jumped up and gave him one last, long kiss before he left. I leaned against the door, sliding down, I heard a buzz in my pocket. Message from Jade.

"Meet me in the park, by our bench x"

I let out a sigh, this was exhausting. I pulled on a coat and applied more lip gloss and then walked down to the nearest park and sat down on the bench that me and Jade used to sit on when we were little. I looked around and saw her walking towards me, her hair was curled around her waist, and she was wearing shorts and a checkered shirt. She looked...beautiful.

"Hey kitten" Jade smiled, sitting next to me on the bench, I leant in for a kiss but she put a finger to my mouth, pushing me away "Wo, wo, wo, way to risky Cat!"

"Sorry" I apologized "What are we doing here? I want to be inside somewhere, where I can kiss you!"

"If I didn't know you better I would say you're just using me for my amazing kissing skills" She smirked

"Oops, you caught me" I giggled and she shook her head

"But seriously, we are here because I wanted to just spend some time with you, is that so bad?"

"Not at all" I grinned "An ice cream van!" I giggled, grabbing Jade's hand and running to the van "Will you buy me an ice cream jadey?"

"No Cat, I'm not spending my money on ice cream"

"Pleasey?" I opened my eyes wide and fluttered my eye lashes

"I don't like it when you baby talk!"

"Just one ice cream! Pleaseeee!"

"Fine! Just one" Jade groaned, rolling her eyes

"Yay! Thanks Jade!" I hugged her quickly, and then ordered my ice cream. I had Jade wrapped around my little finger, and Beck was wrapped around the other.

* * *

Hiiiiii, please tell me what you think of the story! Do you have any suggestions on how I can improve it?

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beck's P.O.V

"Mom's here" Jade stood up, getting out of the bed sheets and putting her t-shirt back on again "I'll see you in two days"

"Bye babe, don't miss me too much" I smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to kiss her

"I'll try" She smirked and then walked out of the RV, into her mom's car. As soon as I heard the car drive away, I jumped up and text Cat,

"The vampire has left the castle x" I typed, trying to code my message. I sent the message and then tidied my RV, going into the freezer and pulling out the five big boxes of ice cream I got and putting them on the side, decorating them with candy and then got a piece of paper, writing 'Beck's ice cream store' and stuck it up on the wall. My phone buzzed. A message from Cat.

"...what? Why did the vampire leave the castle?! Beck, what's going on?" I laughed at the message and quickly phoned her, telling her to come over.

I quickly changed out of my shorts and put on jeans, and a nice shirt. I had another buzz on my phone. A message from Jade.

"I'll miss you xo" I do feel guilty. What i'm doing to Jade, but she wont find out. It's made me value the relationship more, and it's made it better, we haven't had a fight in almost a week, which is a massive deal, because we used to argue every day.

"I'll miss you more x" I replied, as I heard a knock on the door

Cat's P.O.V

"I'll miss you xxx" Jade's message popped up on my screen just as I was outside Beck's RV. I almost felt bad, not wanting to go inside and completely betray Jade's trust. But as I much as I wanted to walk away, the need to go inside was stronger. I opened the door to the RV and Beck was stood by a pile of ice cream, with the sign 'Beck's ice cream store' behind him.

"You did this for me?" I gasped and he nodded, showing all the different types of candy he had got to go in the ice cream

"We can't go out for ice cream, so I made one for just me and you, do you like it?" He asked, nervously biting his lip

"I really do Beck, thank you" I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing a whole ice cream tub and some candyfloss and jumping on his sofa "Got any good movies?" he got some ice cream and then showed me his collection of DVD's, and after arguing for at least five minutes on what our favorite Disney film was, we finally decided to watch Pocahontas. I leant my head on Beck, and ate all of my ice cream and candy, before the film was even thirty minutes in. As Beck drew shapes on my arm with his fingers, my eyes began to droop and I went into a world of dreams.

I woke up with a start, forgetting where I was and it wasn't until I see a sleeping Beck next to me that I realized where I was. He must have moved me into his bed after I fell asleep because I was under the blanket, in his bed. His arms were around me and our faces were close, I leant forward and kissed him, before lying on top of him, trailing kisses down his chest and then further. He woke with a start and then he relaxed, his hands running through my hair.

"This is the best wake up ever, by the way" He smiled and looked down at me, Beck's ring tone went off and I stopped straight away. "It's Jade" He grabbed his phone and before he answered, he whispered "Keep going" I giggled and went back down, listening as he struggled to keep a conversation with all the...distractions.

"Yeah Jade, yeah, yeah...okay, I'm glad your having a good time, Okay, Yep, I love you, see you soon, yes Jade, I love you, bye!" I couldn't hear Jade on the phone, but my heart dropped when I heard the L word being said between them and I couldn't tell who I was more jealous of. Beck hung up and flung the phone across the room, bringing his hands back to my hair again.

Once he'd finished, I slid back up, retracing my beginning kisses, and then kissing him on his lips "What did Jade say?"

"Nothing really, Me and her are going to her Dad's house next weekend, he's out so we have the place to ourselves, it should be really fun" Beck smiled and then I could see he regretted saying what he did as his eyes widened. I hated hearing about him and Jade and he knew it. I got up and grabbed my bag, putting my phone in, and as I was about to leave he grabbed my arm, dragging me back inside

"Beck your hurting me, let go" His hand dug into my arm "Let go Beck!" I cried, and he took his hand away quickly

"Please don't go Cat, I'm sorry... but what do you expect?! I can't break up with Jade, don't make me choose between you two, that's not fair Cat" Beck shouted

"Your making it sound like all of this was my fault! I didn't ask for you to kiss me!" I cried and then ran into my car, slamming the door. As I got into the car I looked at my phone and realized I had ignored the text from Jade. As tears fell down my eyes, I typed a reply, telling her that I would miss her too, and that I loved her.

* * *

Looks like Cat is starting to regret hmmmmmmmm! Let me know what you think in the comments PLEASE

also - QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Who do you think Cat should choose? Or do you think Jade and Beck should drop Cat?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the comments, I reallyyyyy appreciate it! Keep um' comingg!

Chapter 4

I drove home, trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes so I could see the road, My phone buzzed at least thirty times, I couldn't see it, but I'm guessing their all from Beck. I just want Jade to be here with me, and I want to cry to her and tell her everything I feel about Beck, but I cant, I cant tell anyone and that's the worst part about it. I pull up to the side of the road and grab my phone, ignoring all the calls from Beck and calling Jade.

Jade's P.O.V

I was watching a film with mom and my aunt, when my phone buzzed, a call from Cat. I got up and went up to the room I was staying in

"Hey Cat, what's up?" I asked, on the other line was sniffling and then I heard a cry "Cat?" My heart dropped, I hated hearing her upset.

"Hi Jade" She cried, her voice high and squeaking

"Kitty, What's wrong?" I was desperate to see her and hold her

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to speak to you, I miss you Jadey" She was a bad liar

"Please tell me what's wrong Cat" I pleaded, It hurt me not being able to make her feel better

"I can't Jade...When do you get back?"

"I leave tomorrow, but if you want, I can drive up and see you tonight? I'll just make an excuse to Mom"

"Yes, please"

"Okay, I'll be like an hour, please don't cry Cat" I grabbed my bag, packing some of my stuff back in it

"Thank you Jade, see you soon" I hung up and then went downstairs, making some bull shit excuse that I just remembered I had rehearsals in the morning and there super important. Mom let me go and within the hour I had sped down to Cat's house. I jumped out the car and knocked on the door, when Cat opened it, her eyes were red and her makeup had dripped all down her face. As soon as she seen me, she began to cry and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head.

"Cat, you need to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you!" I begged, sitting her on the sofa with me.

"I can't tell you Jade, I wish I could, but I can't" she sniffed

"Okay...Well, can I tell you something I've been thinking about?" I lifted up her chin so she was looking at me "I think I'm going to break up with Beck"

Cat's P.O.V

"I think I'm going to break up with Beck" Oh no. No, no, no. My whole body stiffened and I tried to smile, to make Jade think that I was happy but I couldn't. What if Jade breaks up with him to be with me? In public! I would have to end things with Beck, and I couldn't live with myself If I went the rest of my life without telling Jade the truth. But I couldn't tell her now...I didn't have the courage and I don't even know how I would begin to tell her. "Cat? Did you hear me?"

"Um...yeah, That's great Jade!" I wrapped my arms around her neck

"Is that why you were upset, because of me and Beck?" Jade asked and I nodded, liar. I'm such a bad liar. "I'm sorry I thought you could just lie to Beck, I don't know what I expected when I asked us to do this, It was totally unfair and I'm sorry" I didn't have the energy to lie to her again, so I did the only thing that I had the energy to do. I brought our lips together, and then stood up, taking her hand and taking us to my room.

-the next day-

When I woke up, the space beside me was empty, I turned around and there was a note on the pillow 'Got to meet up with Tori, rehearsing our dance, I'll come round as soon as it's finished' I smiled at the note, putting it one of my drawers and then I checked my phone. There was a lot of miss calls and messages from Beck, the last one, from about ten minutes ago reading

'I'm coming over.' I quickly jumped out of bed, and looked out the window, Beck's car had just pulled up and he was running towards the front door. I looked in the mirror and realized I looked a mess, my hair was everywhere and my makeup was splattered down my face. I tried to fix it but I heard the door bell ring and ran downstairs, opening it and letting Beck inside. He looked a mess, even worse than me.

"I'm so sorry Cat, I really am, please don't be mad at me" He grabbed me and pushed me towards him, holding my face with his hands

"You made me really sad, Beck"

"I know...and I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" I sighed "I was just mad yesterday, You know i hate it when you talk about Jade" I leant my head against his chest and he stroked my hair

"I know, and I was stupid for talking about her in front of you" Beck grabbed my hand, leading me up to my bedroom and then picked me up, placing me on the bed.

"You promise you won't talk about her again, while I'm there?" I smiled and he nodded

"I promise, Now, Can I make it up to you?" I giggled and nodded and he definitely did make it up to me.

Afterwards, me and Beck lay in bed and he told me a story of when he was 6 and he used to want to be an astronaut, so he jumped off his dad's car to see if he could fly and ended up breaking his arm. I was about to tell him about the time my brother broke my arm, but I heard footsteps downstairs and then a voice that made my whole body go cold.

"Kitty Cat, It's Jade! Where are you?"

* * *

Ohhhhhh SNAP. What are they gonnnaaa dooo?

Question of the Chapter: If you were in Cat's position...What would you do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beck sat up immediately "What the fuck is she doing here?" He jumped up and pulled on his boxers and then his jeans, his eyes were wide as we tried to find somewhere to hide.

"She's my best friend, she always comes round!" I whispered and he grabbed his shirt and his backpack "Go out the window, you can walk on the roof and drop yourself down from there, you wont get hurt, quick!"

He grabbed hold of the window ledge and slowly lowered himself out the window, giving me a quick wink before I heard him hit the ground, the bedroom door swung open and Jade walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hey sleep cat" She walked over to the bed, two coffee's in her hand and it wasn't until she sat down, I became aware of my nakedness. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders, not sure why I suddenly felt self-conscious. My breathing was heavy, the adrenaline rush kicking in. She eyed me up and down and then smirked "Are you naked?"

"Maybe..." I blushed and she pulled back the covers, putting down the coffee's.

"You are! You weren't naked when I left, what have you been doing?" She laughed

"I...I have this thing were I randomly take my clothes off in my sleep, It's been getting really bad lately.." I lied through my teeth and she must have believed it because she leant forward and kissed me, straddling my lap.

"That's really hot" she grinned, finishing where Beck had left off.

-2 hours later-

I sat on the sofa, wearing Jade's t-shirt while she wore my dressing gown, She was in the kitchen making pancakes while I watched sponge bob square pants.

"Tori asked us all to come round to sleep at hers tonight, you coming?" Jade asked, bringing through our breakfast

"Sure, is Beck going?" I asked and she nodded "Oh...I don't know Jade, I hate seeing you two all over each other"

"Does little kitty get jealous?" She laughed and then ran her fingers through my hair "I won't be all over him, I told you last night, I'm planning to end it with him, remember?" I looked up at her and she looked unsure, I knew she didn't really want to break up with him.

"You don't have to do that because of me Jade, You were happy with Beck and I don't want to be the one ruining it!"

"Me and Beck haven't been happy in a while, Cat" Jade looked down

"I'll come then" I smiled and she wrapped her arm around me, kissing my head

Me and Jade lay around for the whole day and at around 7pm, we got ready together and headed over to Tori's.

"It will be hard not to have my hands all over you tonight" Jade smiled, and kissed me, before we got out the car and went into Tori's.

"Hey!" Tori smiled as we walked in, they were all having a game of poker and I took a seat next to Tori and Robbie, Jade sat by Beck. Throughout the game, whenever I looked up, both Beck and Jade were secretly staring at me, neither aware of the other. "What film should we watch tonight?"

"The scissoring" Jade smiled

"We are not watching the scissoring" Beck snapped back

"Why?" she spat

"Because we've watched that a thousand times with you and we need to let someone else choose!"

"We watch it because it's a great film!"

"No one else likes it! You're just too selfish to see that!" Beck growled and everyone gasped, Jade stayed silent and we all got back to playing cards, an awkward silence in the air.

"Why don't we watch another horror film?" Tori smiled "I have a good one that I got from Trina, we'll put that on!" We all stood up and took a seat on the sofa, As I passed Jade and Beck to take a seat by Robbie, both of them grabbed one of my arms, pulling me down so I was sat in the middle of them. I suddenly became extremely flustered, I was stuck, between Jade and Beck. As the film started, blankets were passed around, one went over Tori and Andre and Robbie and another went over Myself, Jade and Beck. As soon as the blanket went over us, Jade grabbed my left hand, holding it in her own and Beck grabbed my right hand, placing our hands on his lap. This was all too risky, and I found myself nearly hyperventilating out of nerves.

Halfway through the movie, Jade squeezed my hand in hers and then stood up, grabbing Beck's collar and dragging him out the room. Tori grabbed the remote and paused it, as we listened to the shouts coming from upstairs. A lot of curses and harsh words were being said.

"I don't like it when they argue" I squeaked

"I don't think they'll be arguing much longer" Tori sighed, leaning towards me and wrapping her arm around me. After another five minutes, Jade stormed down the stairs, and a red faced Beck followed close behind

"We've broke up, I'm going home, come on Cat" Jade said, her voice sounded shaky, I stood up and followed Jade out the door, as I turned around to close the door behind me, I looked up at Beck and tears were in his eyes.

* * *

Oh jeeeez, sorry if any of you wanted Jade and Beck to stay together...and if I'm honest I still haven't decided what's going to happen so they still could end up together!

Question of the chapter: Do you think Cat should tell Jade and Beck the truth about the other or do you think she should keep it to herself?

Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story, I could use it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was nothing but silence on the way back to Jades, I was too scared to look over at her, because I knew she was crying, and seeing Jade crying is the worst thing I can ever see. It breaks me, and it makes me feel like a monster. I was the cause of her tears. I should have never got involved with them, and I knew I had to tell them the truth because otherwise I would be lying to them both. But when I do, I'm the bad guy. I knew about what I was doing to them and still I let it go on, I was the reason they broke up and I'm the reason Jade is crying. I reached out and held Jade's hand, and she squeezed it tight, looking over at me. She looked so sad, her eyes full with tears. I felt like a liar, and I felt terrible.

"Jade...Why did you break up with him?" I asked

"I...I don't know...well, he wasn't you" Jade managed to get out, her voice was weak

"Oh...Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to be without him" She burst into tears and I used my free hand to wipe away the tears that came down her face "Sorry" She sniffed

When we got to Jade's she got out of the car and went up to her room straight away, slowly getting into bed, she looked sad, almost depressed and when she lay down, she looked up at me, and she tried to smile but I knew she wanted to cry more. I wanted to say so many things to her to make her feel better, but I couldn't.

"Tell me I did the right thing Cat" Jade cried into her pillow

"I can't" I gulped and did the the only thing I could do was crawl into bed next to her and wrap my arms around her side and for the next hour she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning I looked over and Jade lay next to me, her mascara had run onto my pillow, but I didn't care about the pillow. I looked at the phone in my pocket and I seen that Beck had called, slowly I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Beck?" I whispered

"Hey Cat, can you talk?" Beck asked

"Yeah, she's asleep, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm okay, I know we said we wouldn't talk about her but, How's Jade? Is she okay?"

"Not really, she hasn't stopped crying" I admitted

"Oh...well, look after her for today, make sure she's okay, please"

"I'll try...Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you don't want to be with me"

"Cat, I do, but I don't think me and you can ever happen, I couldn't do that to Jade" My stomach dropped and I felt sick "I do really like you Cat, I really do and I've loved spending time with you but as soon as me and Jade broke up, I knew I couldn't do it anymore, I love her, Cat" I tried to speak, but only a squeak came out, I felt like the worst person on earth. I wanted the floor to drop and for me to be sucked in. I knew I couldn't say anything to justify how sorry I was so I just hung up. When I went back to Jade's bedroom, she was sat up, holding a picture of her and Beck in her hands, as soon as she saw me she put it under her pillow.

"Jade" I said, sternly. Trying my best to keep a strong face "You need to be with Beck, not me"

"Cat, I was just looking at it..." She said, pointing to the picture

"No, not just that, I'm just, not right...and you and beck are meant to be together and I completely understand that I'm not the one you are meant to be with-"

"Cat..." I couldn't let her make excuses, I had to be stern.

"Jade" I smiled as best as I could "It's okay" I went over to her bed and leant down, kissing her softly, one last time before turning to the door and heading out

"Thank you" I heard her say, before I left the house. I got into my car that I had parked outside of Jade's yesterday and as soon as I got in, a wave of relief washed over me. Of course I was upset, I wanted to cry until i was red in the face, but, even though i was unhappy, I made the two people I loved more than anything, happy and that made me feel good. I grabbed my phone and called Beck

"Beck...I think you should phone Jade, Please, you have a chance to make her happy again" I tried to sound cheerful, but it fell flatly

"Cat, I'm sorry I had to make you go through this, I know it's all my fault"

"Please don't apologize, I want you and Jade to be happy, and don't worry I won't tell-" I was interrupted, by a loud car screeching noise, I threw down the phone and the last thing I saw was the big van, zooming towards my car.

* * *

Poor Cat:(

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do you think Cat did the right thing?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I woke up with a start, the four walls that surrounded me were white and a beeping noise was all I could hear, I turned to my side and a sleeping Jade was sat on a seat next to the bed I was in, my hand was in hers. I looked to my other side and Beck was there, his head all the way back, little snores came from his mouth and his arm linked mine. Why were Beck and Jade here? I sat up and my head was throbbing, so much that I had to lie back down again. What happened?

"Jade?" I whispered and she sat up immediately, her eyes wide open

"Cat! Oh thank god your okay!" She leaned over and kissed my head, wrapping her arms around me

"Jade, What happened?! Why wouldn't I be okay?!"

"Well, when you left my house last night, you got into a nasty accident and your car was flung over and you hit your head, really bad" She was speaking slow and softly

I reached up to feel my head and gasped slightly as I realized it was covered in bandages "I wasn't at your house last night Jadey, that can't of happened, I was at the steamboat Susie play, with you!"

I seen Jade's face drop and she stood up, bringing in a doctor "She thinks she was at a play last night" She was shaking

"And was she not?" The doctor asked

"The play was eight weeks ago, why can't she remember anything past that?" Jade shouted, and that made Beck wake up

"Well, the crash must have knocked those memories out of her short term memory, she got out very lucky, she's only missed 8 weeks, some people can forget their entire lives" The doctor said and then turned to face me "Hello Cat, how are you feeling?"

"Confused" I squeaked, I wanted to cry and sob and be angry at the same time

"That's perfectly okay, Cat, you were in a pretty bad accident and you've broken your leg but it will fix very soon, however you probably won't get those 8 weeks of memory back" The doctor explained, showing me pictures of the crash. My car was on fire, it was smashed up. Then he showed me a picture of myself, I looked disgusting, my head had a wide open gash on it.

"Have...Have I missed much in eight weeks?" Jade and Beck exchanged eye contact, and then shook their heads.

"No...Nothing really" Beck smiled, ruffling his hand through my hair, making me giggle "I'm just glad your okay Cat"

"How long have you two been here?"

"About three nights, we've took turns looking after you" Jade smiled, reaching out and holding my hand again "You're mom and dad are coming over soon"

"Thank you" I grinned at them both and I looked up to see Andre, Tori, Robbie and Trina enter through the doors, they all ran up and hugged me, behind them was my mom and dad and brother, they all had bags under their eyes.

"My baby!" My mom cried and ran up to me, squeezing me in her arms "I'm so glad your awake, I'm sorry I wasn't here the moment you woke up!"

"It's okay, Jade and Beck have been here with me" I smiled and mom hugged Jade, thanking her.

"Hi, Cat" Robbie smiled, coming up to the bed

"Hi Robbie" I grinned and he pulled up a wrapped present, handing it to me

"I got you this from the store, it's nothing much" He blushed and I opened it, inside was a unicorn teddy, and a packet of my favorite candy.

"Thank you so much Robbie!" I grinned wrapping my arms around him "I love it!"

"You look beautiful by the way" He whispered into the hug and I giggled, letting go of him and pulling the teddy up to my chest.

"Beck, Jade, you two can go home now, and freshen up, thankyou so much for staying here" Daddy said and Jade and Beck stood up, giving me a hug goodbye and then they left.

"Will I have a scar, on my fore head?" I asked and the doctor nodded

"A piece of glass from your car window slashed your head open, the scar will only be small" He smiled

"Is it like the harry potter scar?!" I grinned and everyone laughed

"Yes, a lot like the harry potter scar" He smiled.

I spent the rest of the day talking to everyone and eating the food people had brought me, at about 8 o'clock, Jade and Beck walked in to the room again, hand in hand, holding a bag up for me, inside contained all my favorite sweets and ice cream!

"Yaaay! I love you guys!" I giggled and brought them both in for a hug, I had the best friends ever.

* * *

THE END. hehehehe, how did you like it?!

If you want me to do an epilogue, comment!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
